Master Challenge
by PokeFanBoy786
Summary: Ash's goal is quite a lofty one... He plans on completing this goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. He won't stop until he does. (Better summary inside. Adult, smarter, stronger, more serious Ash. Pairing yet to be decided)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've decided to make yet another story, but I can't promise fast updates. I assume updates will happen every 2-3 weeks, but I can't promise. School work is an ass.

So I haven't finished a few other of my projects, like Return of a Hero because I realized I took it in the wrong direction and people began to stop reading at that point because it was too dark and now looking back at it, the last few chapters were just out of control and arbitrary. Next was Search for the Omegas, which I didn't continue because it got no reviews whatsoever, and this Ash was very different with completely different Pokemon. Finally was A Born Master, which I just grew bored with, and I don't like making stories of Ash traveling through regions as a child, but rather him more mature and stronger. This story will be a bit similar to my most popular story, Return of a Hero, but it'll be a bit more serious, just a bit. Anyways, happy reading!

In order to become a Pokemon Master, one must compete in a tournament that determines whether they are eligible for the Elite Four Challenge. If that person is eligible, they must challenge each region's Elite Four, and defeat each and every member. After finishing each Elite Four Challenge, there's one more obstacle, _The _Pokemon Master himself. Ash Ketchum plans on completing this almost unreal task in order to achieve his dream once and for all: To be a Pokemon Master.

**A Master Challenge**

* * *

><p>14 year old Ash lay down on his bed, gazing at the tv with a bored expression on his face. He was watching a battle between Bruno and Lance.<p>

Bruno had yet again, challenged Lance to a battle, and yet again, he was losing. As amazing as a battle between two elite trainers seemed, Bruno challenged Lance frequently, and he lost every time, knocking down at most, 4 of Lance's Pokemon.

Ash watched Lance's Charizard dragon claw Bruno's Machamp.

"Machamp!" The muscle Pokemon groaned, as blood began to leak out of a deep gash that ran across his chest.

Machamp fell to the ground, cueing Lance's victory.

"As predicted..." Ash mumbled. He turned off the television, and hopped of his bed.

Ash had just finished his journey through Kalos.

Well, 4 months ago.

Ash was excited, because he won his first Pokemon League, albeit with much difficulty. His Greninja, being the "powerhouse" of his Kalos Pokemon, counter struck the opposing Tyrantrum's Hyper Beam. This resulted in a long clash between two powerful attacks, as they each grew larger and larger, pushing each other back and forth occasionally. Eventually, Tyrantrum's Hyper Beam tore through the Hydro Pump, and time stopped for a moment.

"Greninja, you can do this!" Ash cheered.

But it was drowned out, and all Greninja heard were a few shouts. Greninja was wiped out by the Hyper Beam, as he was sent into the ground, unconscious and fallen.

"Phew," the opposing trainer, Nathan sighed in relief. "Well... That's that. Good battl-"

Greninja rose to his feet, staring at the ground. He was still unconscious, but sheer will power was moving him.

"Greninja!" Ash yelled. Greninja didn't hear it, he heard nothing.

He took a step forward, and began trudging his way towards Tyrantrum.

Tyrtantrum slowly backed up, sweat beading down his head.

"RANTCH!" Tyrantrum roared, trying to intimidate Greninja.

But Greninja heard nothing. He looked up, eyes completely white, no pupils showing.

Greninja stared Tyrantrum a glare of death, and then he finished it.

A raise of his hand, and he slammed his palm into Tyrantrum's temple, sending him flying.

Tyrantrum attracted a wind of dust, and there was utter and complete silence for a few minutes, but it felt like the world to Ash.

Everyone was speechless at the beautiful scene of how far Greninja would go, and how hard he would try for his trainer.

Suddenly, there was a single clap that echoed across the universe, then huge applauds and hollers drowned out any other noise within a 5 mile radius.

Ash smiled.

"Hehe," Ash said, as the world was spinning.

Greninja smiled, and his unconscious body finally fell limp.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered.

"We actually did it..." Ash mumbled in disbelief. "Haha... YES!" Ash chanted, as the jubilance washed over him.

Nathan sighed, but slowly walked over to shake hands with Ash.

Nathan was 17 years old, 3 years older than Ash. He had short brown hair, blue eyes.

"Good battle," he said. "I'm sad I lost, but that Greninja was kick ass premium!"

"Thanks," Ash said. "For the great battle."

They locked hands, and nodded in unison.

Ash ran over to his unconscious Greninja, and tackled him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ash cheered. It was feint, but a tiny smile appeared on Greninja's face.

That's how it went down.

Ash felt the praise for the first month, but now he grew tired, bored, lying around at home and doing nothing. Sure, he trained, but one can only get so much training done in a small suburban area.

Ash jerked up, as he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door, and his mother was holding a package.

"We have mail," she said.

Ash took the box, and began looking through it. It was just the usual magazines that get delivered to every house.

At the bottom though, there was an egg. It was blue and white, with a couple black stripes.

"Whoa!" Ash cheered, as he picked up the egg. There wasn't a note or anything. An anonymous gift.

Ash held the egg, and began reading one of the magazines. Pikachu perched himself onto Ash's shoulder.

He flipped through it arbitrarily, but one thing caught his eye.

It read, "**Elite Four Challenge coming up in the Johto Region. Come and watch these trainers attempt to once again, challenge the Elite Four! First, there will be a tiny competition, eliminating the small fries. Next, the real challenge begins! The remaining few trainers will each fight Will, Psychic Member of the Elite Four! By a miracle, if one of the challengers by miracle, beats Lance, they are given the opportunity to become champion, or take on the Master Challenge. They must challenge every Elite Four, winning each of them, defeating each champion. After that, they face the master himself, who is unknown! If you're interested, buy tickets now!**" The article read.

It was as if a lightbulb flashed above Ash's head. He immediately hopped out of his seat, still carrying the egg, and he ran.

He reached the Oak's Lab, and slammed on the door.

The door creeked open, and Prof. Oak stood in front of Ash.

"Oh, Ash, my boy! How are things-"

Ash shoved Prof. Oak out of the way, and quickly ran to the ranch. There he saw his Charizard, and without thought, assembled a team that consisted of his flame dragon, his Pikachu, Sceptile, Greninja, Snorlax, and Infernape. This team consisted of all of his strongest Pokemon.

Charizard looked at him in confusion, but without thought, Ash hopped onto him, mega wristband attached to his wrist.

"Fly, Charizard!" Ash commanded, as Charizard jetted off, kicking up dust behind him.

Prof. Oak quickly sprinted out of the lab, watching as Ash and Charizard became a speck in the distance.

"Well I'll be damned..." Prof. Oak mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ash held his mega evolution wristband high, as it glowed, and Charizard glowed as well.<p>

However, this glow wasn't like an evolution... At least not like a regular one. Charizard was glowing a bright rainbow color, as a huge light emitted.

Charizard mega evolved. His usual orange skin was now a light black and tougher, and he had blue fire fangs, as well as sharp claws.

Charizard sped up, as Ash held on tightly. Ash saw where he wanted to go.

"Land," Ash commanded.

Charizard nodded his head, and began descending. He was about to crash into the ground, but he quickly flew up, and gently came to a stop.

Ash hopped off his dragon, and gazed upon the Indigo League. He walked into the building, and the line to participate in the Elite Four Challenge was massive. However, Ash noticed that practically everyone was denied an entrance. There were strict rules in order to participate, or there must have been. After several hours of standing in line, Ash was up.

The women working at the desks all had red hair and blue eyes.

"Name," she said, but it wasn't a question. She was demanding Ash's name... It must have gotten tiring being nice to everyone.

"Ash Ketchum," the 14-year old wanna be Pokemon Master told her.

Ash saw her click a few things on her computer, than type Ash's name.

"The requirements to participate are as followed..."

Ash began listening intently.

"You must have participated in each of the six region's leagues. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos," she said.

_"Check," _Ash mentally thought to himself.

"You must have won at least one of these leagues."

_"Check."_

"You must have placed at least top 4 in another league."

_"Check."_

_"_You must have placed at least top 8 in four other leagues."

_"Check."_

"You must have placed at least top 16 in a different league.

Ash gulped. He literally just made the cut, earning just barely each requirement.

"Have you completed each requirement? If not, leave," she said sternly.

"Yes," Ash responded. "Here's my Pokedex."

She took it from her hands, and hooked it up to her computer.

She gave him back the Pokedex. "You're all set, go wait in the room to your left."

"Oh, thanks... What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Next," she said.

Ash shrugged, and walked over to the other room.

* * *

><p>He walked in, and there were about 5 other people sitting in the room, all much older than Ash.<p>

"Hehe, look. This small fry's got the balls to come here," one of them said.

Ash was mad. "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, and beat all of you," Ash yelled.

Another man laughed. "Hah, like you could. Listen man, I've won each league, and this was 3 years ago. I've participated in this 3 years in a row, and I've never made it passed the first member. He picks and tears me apart," he said.

Ash gulped. "Well, I guess I'll just have to beat him then."

Another man sighed, and he didn't look nearly as intimidating as the others. He had black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "What's your league record, kid?" He asked.

"A win, a top four, four top eights, one top sixteen," Ash said.

"Well then... You don't stand a fuckin' chance, nor will you ever," he replied.

"Oh yeah?" Ash yelled, as he immediately shot up in protest.

"Sit down. You'll see how tough this competition is. Hell, I wouldn't call it a competition. It's more like a blood show. There are those who are wiped out, and sometimes even disappear from battles all together in fear. Others are strong, but still come up short to any of the Elite Four. There's no winning this," a different man said.

"Hey, I've met a lot of the Elite Four. I've-"

"You don't know scat about how tough the Elite Four truly is. They will utterly crush a small fry like you."

Ash grumbled, and sat down.

* * *

><p>Only 13 others came in, making 19 contestants.<p>

Everyone except Ash had one thing in common; they knew they wouldn't win against the Elite Four. They were all also much bigger and older than Ash.

"Let me ask you all something. If it's apparently impossible to match the Elite Four, then how have THEY achieved this level of strength?" Ash asked, protesting everyone's doubt that he can win.

The smart one sighed. "Don't you fuckin' get it? None of us are here to win. We're hear to figure out how they get so bloody strong! We're here to try and pick up on whatever their crazy training methods may be!" He yelled.

Ash was shocked. He never thought of it that way.

"Hell, each member of the Elite Four was in the same position as each of us sitting ducks are now, but then they learned. They were all mareep to the slaughters too."

Ash just waited.

A stocky man with a red tuxedo walked in.

"So, you're all here. Well, I won't waste any time. I'll go over how this will work. Five of you will make it to the Elite Four. You'll battle one another, and along with a few other "judges," I will analyze not just your strength on the battlefield, but your strategic thinking, as well as potential. Placement in the real challenge isn't based on how many wins you have, but instead it's based on the four components of strength, strategy, how well you get along with your Pokemon, and potential. The third component may seem silly, but we can't have an abuser make it to the next round. For instance, let's say two of you face off against each other. It's very well damn possible that the loser of the battle can advance to the next round, and the winner won't."

All newbies were interested in this concept.

"One more thing. We can send you out of here at any moment if you're not ready."

Everyone gulped.

"Well then... Let's start. Can I have Oliver Williams..."

Everyone was waiting on the next name.

"And Ash Ketchum?"

The world around Ash went black, and his palms immediately grew sweaty. He was battling right on the spot.

Oliver was the same intelligent man that pretty much told Ash he didn't stand a chance.

Ash slowly walked to the battle field in the next room, while everyone stared out the windows.

"Okay, this will only be a 2 on 2 battle. I personally think 1 on 1 battles are stupid," the judge said. He hopped onto a chair behind a desk, and there were 5 other red tuxedoed men to his left, and one women with a blue tux. "Battle commence... Now!"

Oliver threw a Pokeball onto the field, wasting no time. A Hypno appeared, who's eyes made Ash feel... Odd.

Ash realized he had no idea who to use, and that's when Pikachu decided to hop onto the battle stage.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu chanted, zealous to win.

"Okay buddy, let's rock!"

"Wow... Pathetic," Oliver said. "I admire your determination though. However, it will be your own demise."

"Shut up!" Ash yelled across the battle field. "Take him out, Pikachu. Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu's red cheeks flared, and electricity poured out of them, racing to make contact with Hypno. Hypno stood silently, as the Thunder Bolt tore through some of the soft layers on top of the earth.

"Flash," Oliver commanded.

Hypno's eyes glowed, and Pikachu was blinded, and the Thunder Bolt was set way off target.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, as he jumped back, and rolled on the ground.

"Pikachu, this time use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged with electricity, and began running at fast speeds, ready to hit Hypno hard.

"Idiot. Don't you every learn?" Oliver asked. "Flash!"

Hypno used Flash again, and Pikachu was once again, blinded, as he flew backwards.

Pikachu rubbed his eyes, but his vision was still a bit blurry.

"Damnit... I have an idea!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Oliver sighed.

"I know he's not stupid enough to use it again, and he thinks I am..." Oliver mumbled.

"Now, switch into Iron Tail, and convert your electricity!" Ash yelled.

"As I thought... Hypno, catch his tail," Oliver commanded.

Hypno nonchalantly grabbed Pikachu's tail.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's honestly funny how you're surprised at the outcome of this. Hypno, Poison Gas!"

Hypno unleashed a purple gas, and Pikachu was hit by it.

"Chu!" He yelled, as a purple toxic rushed through him.

"Okay Pikachu, you can do this... Use agility, and try to blur around with Quick Attack!" Ash said, concocting a plan.

He nodded, and began running around very quickly, almost faster than the eye could follow. However, as soon Pikachu felt the poison, he fell to the ground, and yelped in pain.

"Future Sight," Oliver said.

Hypno fired a psychic hunk into the air, and everything was still.

"We can't let it hit. Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"

"De ja vu. Flash!"

Pikachu's attack was cut short, and he was once again, temporarily blinded.

Then the hunk of psychic came rushing down, and Pikachu was caught in the impact.

"Pikachu!" The rodent yelled, as he fell the ground, defeated.

"No..." Ash mumbled.

"If that's the best you can do... Well, I think you should give up and never come back," Oliver tormented.

Ash walked onto the field, hat over his eyes.

"Thanks for trying your best, buddy..." Ash sighed, as he scooped up Pikachu in his arms, resting him on the ground by the trainer box.

"So... What's next after this mouse? A Caterpie? Yeah, that seems about your style," Oliver teased.

"Just shut the hell up," Ash said with a menacing glare. "My next Pokemon is my strongest, and he will win!"

"Whatever, hurry it up."

Ash took a deep breath. "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash screamed, as he called upon his mighty dragon.

"Hm."

"Mega evolve!" Ash commanded, as he pressed his mega ring.

"Char!" The dragon yelled, as his form changed. He was taller, hard black skin, blueish, fiery fangs. He was intimidating.

Charizard stood quietly, examining his opponent Hypno across from him.

"Let's go! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Hypnosis!"

Hypno fired a small ball of psychic energy, but Charizard slashed right through it.

"Huh... I guess I should take this battle a bit more seriously," Oliver said with a nonchalant shrug. "Hypno, it's time to take it up a notch with Daze!"

"Daze?" Ash asked.

Hypno smirked, and his eyes flashed gold. Charizard was stiller than a statue, but he trembled with his fang-filled mouth wide open.

Hypno slowly walked up to Charizard, and snapped his fingers.

Charizard immediately fell to the ground, out of breath.

"Your pathetic Charizard is in a lot of pain, and the pain will continue to get worse until he's unconscious," Oliver told Ash. "So it's over."

"Charizard, fly high!" Ash commanded.

Charizard flew up until he was almost out of sight.

Suddenly, a huge roar was heard, and Charizard dropped down, hitting Hypno with his wing and sending him flying into the stadium wall.

"We have some of our own moves too. Charizard, Flame Combo!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Charizard prepped a Fire Blast, and punched it with a Fire Punch. He then used Blast Burn on the ground, and send the Fire Blast flying faster with a flap of his wings and a roar. The ground became lava.

"Psybeam," Oliver commanded.

Hypno put his hands together, and fired a pink and rainbow colored beam, that pushed back the Fire Blast.

"Maximum power, Charizard!"

"Take it up one notch, no need to go maximum power on a poor child like this one."

Charizard used as much power as possible, and the Psybeam and Fire Blast were dead even.

"One more notch," commanded Oliver.

Hypno put more energy to the attack, and it began pushing back the Fire Blast.

"Damn... Charizard break through your limits! You can do this. I know you can and YOU know you can!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

Charizard closed his eyes. "CHAAAARRRRIZZAAAAAARRRD!" He screamed with the mightiest roar, and Fire Blast began slowly pushed the Psybeam back.

"Oh my god... This kid... He isn't ready yet... But he can be the one. The love for his Pokemon... and not just the power of his Pokemon, but the determination. Ash Ketchum... I admire you. However, I must do this," Oliver murmured to himself. "Hypno, FULL POWER! DON'T HOLD BACK AT ALL!"

Hypno's attack became massive, and it pushed back the Fire Blast once again.

"Charizard, you can do this! Believe in yourself! Use everything you've got, and win! Charizard... NOOOOOOOWWW!"

Charizard said nothing, but the Fire Blast became even with the Psybeam.

"What the fuck is this kid?" Oliver asked, pulling on his hair. "Hypno everything you have!"

Hypno's determination just wasn't as large, nearly as large as Charizard's.

"Charizard... Now."

The Fire Blast obliterated the Psybeam, and Hypno was caught in the flames

"No!" The psychic-type Pokemon screeched.

A huge smoke cloud formed. Minutes past, and the smoke began clearing up. Hypno was revealed standing up, smoke trickling from his body, black marks. His body was slouched, and his face was faced toward the ground; he was unconscious.

Charizard panted.

"Amazing job, buddy! One more to go!" Ash said happily.

"I'm actually thoroughly impressed, Ketchum," Oliver told him.

Charizard smiled in between pants, but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing two vast white pupils.

He rocked back and forth, and fell to the ground.

Everything was still. Charizard's form changed back into the usual orange dragon.

"The match is a draw. Due to Ash Ketchum having lost two Pokemon, Oliver Williams is the winner," the referee said plainly.

Ash was feeling many things: he was confused, scared, worried, hopeless, sad, but most of all... he felt despair. If this was before the real challenge, he'd be destroyed.

Oliver walked off the field, and hopped up on the stands to watch the next match.

* * *

><p>"That kid was something. He outdid himself in the potential portion and his love of Pokemon, but the more important strategic and strength on the battlefield components just aren't ready," one judge said. "Oliver on the other hand is quite a mastermind in simple strategy, without complexity, but he makes it work. Strength on the battlefield is decent. It won't be winning him any battles against the Elite Four, besides maybe the first member. He'd have to win with luck though. Potential... I'd say he's almost at his max. Love of Pokemon? Good, but nothing else. For now he's moving on, but the kid isn't," he finished.<p>

"Well... The kid has guts. He's persistent, and if he was fighting someone of the same strength and abilities, but not the determination, this other someone would be obliterated. The gap between Oliver and Ash Ketchum is exponential, but Ash stood up to him, and even knocked out one of his Pokemon. If he keeps this amazing trait, even if he has barely the strength of Will, our first Elite Four member, he would be able to stand up to Lance, and perhaps win. Oliver is much stronger, for now. Ash will continue to grow, I can see it, and he'll be powerful. For now though... He's just not ready," a different judge said. A female one.

"What can I say? I like this kid. He's strong, no doubt. Let me rephrase that: he can be strong. He isn't ready though. Oliver's ready," a different judge said simply.

"Hm. It appears the young lad had high hopes coming here. He was hoping to complete the Master Challenge, aged 14-"

"Wait. Slow down. I had no idea this kid had planned to complete the Master Challenge at this strength? He's friggin 14, he'd have to be insane. The Pokemon Master-"

"The odd thing is... This kid can do it."

"Bull shit. He's got potential, but not that much. The Pokemon Master is practically a god. All he knows is battle. All he does is battle!"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Ash sat down, watching the battle between trainers Mike Haïk and Nicholas Jaksire.<p>

Mike's Rhyperior clashed in an intense battle with Nicholas' Metapod.

Nicholas' Metapod had hardened so much, to the point where it couldn't be hurt.

"Tackle," commanded Nicholas.

Metapod used tackle, and the Rhyperior was taken out.

The whole battle was just awkward.

"Winner: Nicholas."

Ash knew one thing. He couldn't beat either of them.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Ash asked, slamming his head against the wall.

The judge walked up to him casually, a beer in his hands.

"Kid, go home. You're not ready," he said, making gestures with his beer glass.

Ash nodded his head. He knew it was coming, he just thought it would be a bigger deal than this.

* * *

><p>"Ash..." Delia said, watching the tv. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"<p>

She sighed.

* * *

><p>Ash packed his bag, and walked out of the Indigo League building. Charizard wasn't rested he realized, and he was his flight home. He walked back into the Indigo League.<p>

"Nurse. Heal my Charizard," Ash said, handing her a Pokeball. Ash walked over to the nearest couch, resting his chin on his arms.

The nurse nodded her head.

Ash sat there for a couple hours, thinking about his sheer stupidity.

"I can't win... I can't ever. I should just give up this stupid dream. I'll settle down, maybe become a Gym Leader," Ash told himself. "No... No I have to do this. It's my destiny!" He continued. "But then again..."

"Sir, your Charizard is healed."

"Oh, thanks," Ash said simply, hopping off the couch to pick up his Pokemon.

Ash walked out of the Indigo League.

He called out his Charizard, and hopped onto his back. "Fly home," Ash said.

Charizard nodded, and took flight.

After 30 minutes, Ash said something.

"I failed you, buddy. I'm sorry. I'm not going to do this again..." Ash said.

Charizard roared in denial.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Zard," the dragon said.

"Charizard..." Ash smiled, a big smile. "Okay then. I'm going to train and become a Pokemon Master then. No, _The _Pokemon Master. That sound good to you?" Ash asked his Charizard.

"ZARD!"

"All right then."

Charizard and Ash sped up, and they landed in Pallet Town in no time.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

All right. First chapter is done. I hope you like it. Don't worry, Ash will come back and finish what he started after he trains. His training will probably be time skips for the most part.

**1. UPDATES WILL NOT BE EVERY DAY! UPDATES SHOULD BE AROUND ONCE EVRY 3 WEEKS.**

2. Feel free to review any Pokemon you want Ash to have, any advice, if you liked this.

3. Okay, so this project should take a long time. Ash will battle each Elite Four Challenge, but not Kanto. See, the problem with Kanto and Johto is that some of the members are the same. For example, Bruno and Lance. Ash will challenge Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. After that, the Pokemon Master. Each battle should be about one chapter, making 27 chapters if from this point, there was a battle for each chapter. However, The Pokemon Master will probably be more than one chapter, there will be filler chapters, and important chapters that just don't have a battle. The main plot is the Elite Four, but I have a mini other plot in mind. So this should finish around 50 chapters.

4. Pikachu won't play as big as a part in this story. Sorry. His main Pokemon is yet to be caught, and I haven't even decided. I don't want to use Lucario because he's cliche and I used him already. So feel free to review any ideas for a Pokemon that can either speak to Ash with psychic, or just a talking Pokemon.

5. Ash won't be the same novice dork. He'll be more mature, stronger, more serious, but also a bit funnier at the same time. Not the dopey kind of funny (I might make him dopey just a tiny bit occasionally to show he's still the same person), but more the awesome kind of funny.

6. Who do you won't to pair Ash with? it could be anyone, even no one.

7. This story will probably take a LONG time, so please be patient.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Question: What is Charizard X's ability. What does it do?<p>

Would you rather: If you could choose one type Pokemon you want to be, what would it be? (No double types)!

You da bombs!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Wow. After one night I got 11 reviews! That's the most over one night I've ever gotten. I'm so glad that you guys like my story. I truly am. Just to set aside any confusion, Ash will come back and do the Master Challenge again. I just wanted to show later how large the gap between Ash last chapter was and Ash in later chapters will be. Oh, and there was one review about how I can add more detail to battles. Don't worry, I will:) This is only the first chapter, so I wanted to make it a tad short. Sometimes I actually plan the most epic and badass battles in my head, but then I start typing and it's a PAIN IN THE BUTT. It's so hard to write a descriptive battle, but easy to read or watch one. I occasionally write a battle that I think is long and awesome, but then I go back and read it, realizing that it isn't that long, and I get so annoyed! So far AdvanceShipping is in the lead. Anyways, happy reading PokeFans:)

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Ash hopped off of his Charizard, and slowly walked over to his house, letting the leaves on the ground crunch beneath the soles of his shoes. He reached his house, and he slowly reached out to twist the door knob.<p>

He was pretty taken aback when his mother practically ripped out the door and pulled him inside, slamming the squeaky door behind her.

"Ash... What the hell?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow.

Ash looked over her shoulder, and saw the whole gang sitting there. First was a 15 year old girl who stood just a bit taller than Ash, had short and orange hair that was in a tiny ponytail, and she wore a yellow tank top and jeans. She had beautiful azure eyes that smiled at Ash. She wanted to be a Water Master. This girl was Misty Waterflower.

Next was a 19 year old man with spiky brown hair and two straight lines as eyes that ran just below his forehead. He wore a brown, casual button down shirt, and had caramel skin. He immediately fell in love with any "beautiful" girl he laid eyes on, only to be jabbed hard in the side by his Croagunk. He originally wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, but now he is set upon becoming a Pokemon Doctor. This man was Brock Slate.

Next was a boy Ash's age with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt, and wanted to be the next Professor Oak. He was taller than Ash. Gary Oak was his name. He used to be Ash's most ferocious rival, but now they're good friends.

After Gary was an 18 year old boy with longish black hair. He wore a green shirt. He was a Pokemon Sketcher. His name is Tracey Sketchit.

After Tracey was a 14 year old girl who was about the same height as Ash. If not a tiny bit taller, perhaps a centimeter. She had beautiful brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. She wore a red bandana over her head, and her even bluer eyes than Misty. She wore a red t-shirt and had slightly bigger breasts than Misty. This girl wants to become a Pokemon Contest Master. Her name is May Maple.

Standing right next to May was a 10 year old with glasses and green hair. He too like Ash, wanted to be an awesome Pokemon Trainer. This boy was May's brother and his name was Max Maple. He just received his starter, Ralts from his father.

A girl with blue hair and blue eyes was next. She was 13 years old, and the exact same height as Ash; 5'0" flat. She wore a black tank top and a pink skirt, with a white hat. She was May's rival, and wanted to be a Pokemon Contest Master as well. She was Dawn Berlitz.

Iris was next. She was a girl with purple hair, 13 years old, and a Dragon Tamer. She was also the same height as Ash, and she wanted to be a Dragon Master.

Cilan is a Pokemon Connoisseur with green hair and an amazing cook as well.

Finally was Serena, a girl also Ash's age with honey hair that reached passed her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a pink hat and stood at Ash's height. She had a lanky body, and wore a similar clothing attire to Dawn. Her name was Serena. She didn't know what her dream was yet, but she has a passion for clothes and cooking.

"Uh, mom. Why is everyone here?" Ash asked dumbly.

"I don't **know** Ash. Why do you think?" His mother asked, red marks on her forehead.

"Umn..."

"Ashy-boy. Why the hell did you run off to take on the Master's Challenge without telling ANYONE?" Gary asked, snickering.

"Yes Ash. Why did you?" Delia yelled as she crossed her arms. "Well?"

Ash thought about what to say for a moment, and pondered. "Well, I was kind of bored, so I-"

"So you took on the Master Challenge," Misty said. "Right?"

"Sort of," Ash responded.

"How did you SORT OF take on the Master Challenge... Without telling anyone?" May asked.

"I don't know," Ash said with a shrug.

"Bull shit," Brock said.

"Okay fine, sorry."

"Ash... What were you thinking?" Serena asked curiously.

"Winning the Master Challenge and completing my dream."

"Uhuh... And-"

"Okay I fucked up! Okay?" Ash yelled. "The hell's it matter? I got creamed anyways."

"Ash, don't talk like that. You'll win next time-"

Ash cut his mother off.

"No, I won't unless I train my ass off! Don't you understand? I won't win next time if I don't get stronger! In a competition like this, there's no luck. It's fruitless unless you're truly a mastermind battler," Ash said in one breath.

Delia was silent. Ash sighed, "Sorry, mom. I have to train though," Ash told her. "Look... I've been planning something."

Everyone arched their eyebrows. "So what is it?" Asked May curiously.

"Well... I'm going to train," Ash told them all.

"Okay. That's great Ash! We'll be rooting for you!" Delia said with a bright smile and warm eyes.

Ash immediately felt remorse. "No... You guys don't understand.. I-I..."

"Ash, speak up," Gary told him. he had the feeling this was serious, so he didn't want to joke around with "Ashy-boy."

"Ash, just tell us what the problem of the matter is," Brock told him.

Ash was silent.

"Please?" Asked Serena with hurt Growlithe eyes.

"Look... When I train... I'm going to be going away for a while," Ash told them quickly, trying to get it all out.

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Misty and Dawn asked in unison.

"I'm going to be... I guess away for a while. I don't know how long it'll be. But I... I have to do this," Ash told everyone, looking at the ground.

Delia got teary-eyed. "Well... Can't you just train here?" She pleaded. "With us... Where are you going to go?"

"Damnit! I can't... It won't work, training in a suburban area, surrounded by those who I love. I have to be secluded from everyone but my Pokemon. I can't have anyone hold me back!" Ash vociferated, with clenched fists, and scrunched eyebrows. "I can't tell you were I'm going. None of you can follow me! I don't even know myself..."

"You think we'll hold you back?" Asked Iris, somewhat irritated at the thought of this.

"Honestly, yes," Ash told them.

"We won't hold you back. I promise-"

"This isn't something you can promise! You may not know it, but you will hold me back."

"How?" Demanded Max. "I'll train with you then! I want to grow stronger too!"

"Max, you're not ready for what I plan on doing. As for how?" Ash continued. "Mom, something as simple as 'Ash, lunch is ready!' is holding me back. Misty, you bugging me to get you a bike is holding me back. Brock, your constant falling in love with women holds me back, it distracts me. Every second of every day has to be spend training!" Ash finished. "Oh... Besides will I'm sleeping and eating..."

"Okay. Then we won't do these things," Delia said. "Would that be okay?"

"Mom... Be honest..."

"Fine. Maybe, but don't you want to get stronger with your family?" She asked.

"Yes, more than anything I _want _to. However... This is a want. I want to get stronger with you guys. But... but"

"But what?" Asked Misty. "Huh? But what?"

"But I CAN'T!"

Everyone was shocked.

"The most I can do is stretch my limits a little bit. Do you all think the Elite Four trained in the comfort of their homes, family, friends? Even the atmosphere here is nothing. I need a tough place! A place where I'm ALONE!" Ash snapped.

"We just don't want you to leave..." May mumbled.

Ash calmed down. "I know... I don't want to leave either," he said.

"Then stay... Please?" His mother begged.

"I can't get stronger while I'm here. Look, this won't be the last time we see each other," Ash reassured them with a smile.

"Okay. Can you at least spend a few more days with us?" May asked, hoping for an affirmative from Ash.

"...Yes," he responded.

May hugged Ash, and so did his mother. Ash embraced it all.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak gave Ash a device that allowed him to bring unlimited Pokemon with him, just to make training all of his Pokemon easier.<p>

Everyone was having fun at Professor Oak's lab. Ash swam in the lake with May, Gary, Misty, and Dawn, along with all their water Pokemon. They were currently splashing each other and laughing.

"Ya!" May hollered a war call, as her Wartortle sprayed a jet of water into Ash's face, causing him to fall over.

When he rose to the surface, he gasped for breath. "Hey, so not cool!" He said.

May laughed. Ash took this to his advantage, and dunked her under the water.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump on Wartortle!" Ash commanded.

The smaller of the two turtles sprayed a jet of water into the larger turtle's stomach, causing him to fall onto his shell, as he squirmed in attempt to regain his poise.

Ash took his hands off of May's head, letting her breath.

She rose to the surface, and tackled Ash into the water with her.

"Ah!" Ash screamed.

Greninja was calm, until Gary's Blastoise bashed into him.

"Greninja! Ninj!" Complained the Water Ninja.

"Blastoise!" The large shell Pokemon laughed, and Squirtle and Wartortle double-teamed him with a double Skull Bash.

Squirtle ad Blastoise high fived each other, only for Squirtle to slap Wartortle in the face and into the water.

Squirtle rolled on the ground, laughing tears, and then Greninja kicked him into the water.

Greninja seemed to be the mature Pokemon here, despite being much younger than Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise due to Ash having received him recently. Actually, that statement is taken back.

"Greninja!" The water Pokemon screeched, and threw several shurikens at Pokemon, as well as Ash and his friends.

"Get down!" Screamed Dawn, and everyone ducked under water, except for a confused Piplup who didn't see it coming.

The shuriken hit Piplup's head, leaving a large bump form on his head.

"Pip-pip-pip!" The penguin screamed, and jumped out of the water, pecking Greninja's chest.

"Gren!" He yelled, as he was thrown back into the fields.

Piplup dusted himself off, and hopped back into the water.

"Think fast!" Screamed Gary, and he lightly punched Ash in the face.

"Fu-" Ash screamed, but he was knocked into the water, so his voice couldn't be heard.

Ash swam under water, by Gary's shorts, and pulled them down, revealing his bare butt.

Ash quickly swam away, trying not to laugh under water so he wouldn't choke.

Gary's eye twitched. "You bastard!" He screamed, and he kicked Ash in between his legs.

"Agh!"

Dawn and May rolled their eyes. "Ugh, men can be so gross," Dawn complained.

"Yeah," May responded.

However, that statement seemed kind of ironic, as she once again, tackled both Gary and Ash into the the water.

Soon, Serena jumped in the water, and all of Ash's Pokemon, even the fire ones hopped into the water as well. Except Pikachu... Where was that mouse?

Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame all hovered above the small pond, circling it.

The fire types quickly jumped out of the water, besides Charizard, who wasn't willing to back down from a little water. Oh, and Torkoal, who pretty much drowned, who had to be rescued by Charizard.

Then without warning, the rest of the gang hopped into the water.

The group was having a blast, enjoying their time until Ash had to leave. Then Pikachu and Pachirisu were spotted.

Yes, a deadly combo of small electric types indeed.

They smiled mischievously to each other, nodding their heads.

They charged sparks in the cheeks.

"Pikachu/Pachirisu no!" Dawn and Ash both screamed at the top of their lungs in unison.

Too late.

The whole group was all shocked.

"ZZZZAAARGGHHHH!" Everyone yelled, including Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The group was enjoying their last meal together. Ash planned to leave right afterwards.<p>

Delia held up a wine glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to my son, Ash," she said.

Everyone stared, and Ash smiled lightly.

"To Ash - You were the light of my life when you were first born, and you still are. As a baby, you had the best smile, and had the spikiest hair! I watched you grow and grow, from infant, to toddler, to child, to now. You were always a curious, determined , and happy child. But most of all, you were comforting. When any of us were down, you'd help us get back up! You never gave up, you don't WANT to be the Pokemon Master... You NEED to be. So Ash, go out and getem!" She yelled.

Ash smiled brightly, as everyone clapped.

"I'd also like to propose a toast," said Serena. "To Ash - When I first met you in Pokemon Camp when we were youngsters, I was many things. I was shy, scared, and worried. I injured myself, but you helped me. You gave up winning the challenge, and you healed me. You didn't just heal my injury, but you healed my shyness, how scared I was. You helped me become who I am now. Ash, you're a great friend," she said.

Ash smiled more, reflecting upon his childhood.

May also stood up. "And me as well. Ash, I first met you When I was 12 years old. I wanted a Pokemon, but I had no intentions of being a trainer. I watched care and nurture for you Pokemon. I wanted nothing to do with Pokemon at first, but you taught me, and helped me become a Pokemon Contester! Thank you, and go reach your dream!" She said.

Everyone clapped once again.

Max stood on his chair so he can be seen. "I'd like to propose a toast-"

"Oh hush," May said, and the group laughed.

* * *

><p>Ash stood outside his home. Everyone was silent.<p>

"I'll be back... Everyone," Ash told everyone in a warm voice. "Sooner than you all think."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this: you are a friend of all of us. You helped each of us in at least several different ways. For that... I thank you," Brock said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Gary placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Hey... Go kick ass, buddy," he told him with a smile.

Ash smiled. "I will. You too Gary. All of you. Reach your dreams while I reach mine," he said with a nod.

Delia began crying, as well as May and Serena. Everyone was heartbroken to see their friend go.

"Mom... May... Serena... Everyone..." he took a breath. "Goodbye."

"Ash, wait!" His mother pleaded. "You're the best son a mother can ask for."

"You're the best mother a boy can ask for," he replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Come back to us!" May told him.

Ash just nodded, and pulled out a Pokeball slowly. He released Charizard.

He hopped onto his dragon, looking at the wistful group.

"I'll miss you," he said.

With that, he flew off far into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This chapter may seem like a waste of time... At least some parts, but it was supposed to be a moment of happiness for Ash and his group before he left. Now Ash will train and become stronger, as I'm sure many of you are dying to see. This chapter came out much faster than I said; 1 update every 3 weeks. However, updates will probably start becoming slower as I keep writing. There's a ton of snow where I am right now, and as a high school student, school was cancelled today. I should have another update in a few days, can't promise anything though. I've showed hints of Ash forming a small, fun relationship with May and Serena, but mostly May because she was by far the most voted. This chapter was a bit shorter than the first one. I tried to make it sweet but short.

1. Please guys! If you review, it'd be awesome if you chose a main Pokemon for Ash. What I mean is Ash's signature Pokemon. In the anime it's Pikachu, but I want to refrain from him being the mascot a little unless you guys like him. For example, Lance's main Pokemon is Dragonite, Steven's is Metagross, Cynthia's is Garchomp's, etc. Please try to refrain from legendaries or super over powered Pokemon, but anything is good. Thanks a bunch!

2. Sorry. There were no battles in this chapter! But there will be in later chapters, I promise. I'm trying to settle into things before the battles get hectic and intense.

3. Again, tell me guys who you want to pair Ash with. It can be anyone!

4. The answer to last quiz question was Rough Claws, and it boosts moves of Pokemon that make physical contact. This doesn't necessarily mean physical moves, but for the most part, it does. For example, the move Earthquake is physical, but the user isn't making direct contact with his or her opponent.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review! Unless you don't want to... I don't know... You guys possess willpower. Do whatever the hell you want I guess.

* * *

><p>Chapter Question: This question isn't a fact question. The question is: How the fuck is Ash still 10 in the anime?<p>

Would you rather: Who do you think is a better trainer, Red or Gold?

YOU DA BOMBS!


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. IT IS FINALLY HERE! HOLY SHIT I'M BACK!

Chapter 3: Shifts and Changes

* * *

><p>Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Ash left home to train. Ash missed the comfort of his old carefree environment, meals ready for him whenever he was hungry, relaxing at his house. But Ash knew he couldn't go back... At least not yet.<p>

He had to train. It was simple. Ash felt like he just wasn't making much progress. It was hard to find food, water, shelter. He was alone. Alone in the mountains known as Mt. Coronet.

"Pikachu, this is the day. Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu tiredly nodded his head, and his red cheeks sparked with electricity. Pikachu screeched out a forced sound, and a large jolt of lightning bolted. Thunder Bolt eventually met with a boulder the size of a miniature mountain.

"Do it now!" Ash commanded.

"PIKA!" The rodent screamed, as the electricity was pushed harder out of him.

The boulder cracked after a few minutes, but Pikachu had nothing left in him, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Come on Pikachu! We'll never get stronger if you give up now!" Ash encouraged him.

Ash pushed too far. Pikachu lay on the ground, twitching with static.

* * *

><p>Ash walked over to the boulder that he has tried making Pikachu break for days. Without thought, he let out all of his stress, punching the stone.<p>

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! DAAAMNIT!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, as he slammed his knuckles into the rocks with full force.

After letting out his held anger, he pulled away his bloody and bruised fists. Ash's arms began shaking, and he dropped to his knees.

"Why can't we get stronger?" Ash asked, as he let out a small cry of frustration. Ash sighed, and closed his eyes, dropping to the ground from exhaustion.

Ash rolled around in his sleep, having a weird dream.

* * *

><p>"Ash, welcome to the land of your thoughts," a voice said to Ash.<p>

"W-Where am I?" Confused Ash asked.

Ash was surrounded by nothing but darkness, but he heard so many echoes of what sounded like his voice.

_"Sceptile, Leaf Blade. Full power!"_

_"Infernape, let's go! Flare Blitz!"_

_"VOLT TACKLE!"_

"What the hell is this?" Ash asked as he stammered back onto the ground, but then fell through an invisible hole, into one of his battles.

It was his battle with Gary at the Johto League.

"Charizard, Seismic Toss!" His younger self commanded.

"Blastoise, Bite!"

Ash has... Been here before.

Ash watched his memory. "And Charizard is the winner!"

The crowd erupted into applause.

Suddenly, Ash felt his body drop again. This time he fell into a place he hasn't been before. He saw himself... But older.

He was sitting on a bench. He recognized this bench; the waiting room to the Elite Four.

He heard his voice. "Well... 9th time is the charm."

Ash processed this for a few seconds and he realized what it meant. In Ash's future, he loses 9 times in a row, probably more if he went further into the future.

He then heard a voice call out.

"Y-yes?" Ash asked, scared.

"This isn't the path that you want to go on, I'm sure," the profound voice told him.

"No it's not," Ash said.

"Then stop training the way that you're training. The reason I showed you that battle between you and Gary is because that is the last battle in which you improved."

This took Ash a while for Ash to process. "Are-are you kidding-?"

"No. I'm not. You won one league but only because the competition was weak. You haven't actually improved in any way. You're going on the wrong path to success. Don't destroy your Pokemon when training. That will just harm your Pokemon and set you back," he told Ash.

"Then I'm hopeless! How will I train then if I can't get any stronger? I'm training my Pokemon hard!" Ash screamed.

"It's not about how hard you train your Pokemon!" The voice shouted.

"So then what do I do?"

"Ash, you don't train hard. You train them nonstop," the voice said.

And then Ash learned the secret.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I'm skipping the Author's Notes because I haven't uploaded in forever and I want to get this out as soon as possible. I'm sorry this is so short, I haven't been able to write much at all. Chapters will be much better written and longer. I truly do apologize as I am sure I disappointed many of you. Please if this chapter is bad, don't stop reading my story. Chapters will get better.

Quiz Question: Who is the leader of Team Plasma?

Would you rather: Would you rather be Gary or Paul?

Please don't stop reading because of this awful chapter. I know it's short, terribly written, as well as rushed. I promise you that by the end of the story you will NOT be disappointed.

You da bombs.


End file.
